<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not again by YAMAGUWUCHI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617833">not again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI'>YAMAGUWUCHI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, DreamSMP - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tommy is locked inside the prison with dream, and he begins to lose himself once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>had to write this because of tommy’s stream today omg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was scorchingly hot inside the obsidian walls, the black of them seeming to bring out more heat. </p><p>tommy could barely breathe with how close he sat next to the falling lava. it was the only area furthest from dream, because after hours of trying to get inside the younger’s head and yelling from both parties, he became bored and went to his lectern to write. </p><p>tommy’s throat was rubbed raw, the smoke corroding, the screams to be let out scathing. his breaths were ragged, though he refused to move. he had hope sam would return soon, and he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. </p><p>sometimes, amidst laying his head in his hands held atop shaking legs, and whispering pleads, he would avert his gaze to the lava. </p><p>he would be brought back to exile, to the nether, to sitting on the bridge with a loose grip and a sick kind of hope that he would fall. </p><p>sometimes, he would stick out his hand, fingertips burning but never truly touching, and he’d welcome the sting of it. </p><p>sometimes, as his back would begin to hurt, he would stand and walk a few paces, before stopping to stare at the welcoming torridness. he’d have an urge to call out to phil, to wilbur, to techno even. he’d look back at dream with his hand moving quickly over paper, and tommy would want to shout at him whilst he stepped into the warmth, telling him his last death is on dream’s hands only. </p><p>he always sat back down. </p><p>it was days of this, of distant explosions growing closer outside, of sweating until his clothes soaked, of living on raw potatoes dream began to refuse to give him unless they could sit and talk together. </p><p>it seemed dream really only wanted a friend, but tommy saw through the lies, the sad expressions, the lilting smirk the older tried his hardest to hold back. </p><p>but dream was winning. everything was going to plan. tommy was losing himself in the tight space, the closeness to the one person he had nightmares of. </p><p>until dream’s points began to dwindle. </p><p>the lava wall began to fall, and dream’s smile grew. this was it, he thought, his plan worked. </p><p>it was sam who stood on the other side of the lava lake. dream’s smile fell. </p><p>“sam!” tommy rasped out, tears falling in exhilaration. he almost couldn’t believe it, thought maybe the heat finally began procuring images he wanted to see. </p><p>the bars between tommy and dream went up, and only when he stepped onto the moving bridge did he realize this was genuinely happening, that he was finally away from dream. </p><p>he collapsed into sam’s arms as soon as he reached solid ground, tears of contentment still falling, landing on the metal of blotched armour. </p><p>under it, limbs were wrapped in bandages, nimbly done so by puffy, most likely. tommy didn’t ask, because he knew why they were there. </p><p>“let’s get you out of here,” sam had whispered. it was best to be quiet. tommy hated loud noises, and the warden could see bruises around the skin of his ears where his hands tried to muffle the sounds of dream’s weaseling and of the tnt. </p><p>“okay,” tommy finally let go, and though he hated to do it with how heartbroken the teenager looked, sam still went through all previous tests in the case he brought something out. </p><p>“i’m not coming here again,” tommy said with finality as he retrieved his things from the locker. before, it was something negotiable, like maybe he would visit one last time. </p><p>he knew he wouldn’t be able to even look at the prison after this, not for a long time. he went through unimaginable torment inside it. </p><p>not again, he told himself. </p><p>not again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to leave kudos, as well as a comment, if you enjoyed !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>